


About Last Night

by catara07



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catara07/pseuds/catara07
Summary: Kara's in love with Lena and her number one rival is herself.





	About Last Night

It happened so quickly.

Kara woke up that day with a banging headache after hanging out at the alien bar until 2am with the gang, emptying one shot after another of that concoction imported from a planet she forgot what's called which could kill humans in seconds if drank mistakenly.

She's dressed up in her sushi pajamas and she had no recollection of ever reaching home or the remains of last night other than her and Lena laughing about stuff. Kara moved to a sitting position, rubbing her fingers to one of her temples as it pulsed.

She is never drinking again. She's not made for it.

Kara's phone beeped. She instantly found it by her nightstand. She read the screen.

I got news.

The message is from Lena and that reminded her she has work to get to. She might be Lena's best friend but she's not exempted from Lena's strict rule of punctuality despite of her Supergirl sideline. It's almost like Cat Grant hasn't left at all. Almost.

Thankfully, shower washed off the hangover and Kara's immediately back to her sunny self. She got to work, strode to every corner, said her greetings along the bullpen till she reached James' office.

There's Lena and James barely inches away from each other. Kara is about to call out to Lena when it happened.

Lena, on her incredibly high heels, slid a hand around James' neck while James held Lena by the waist and dipped his head down to kiss her lips.

Yeah, it definitely happened quickly. Or maybe that's just Kara because according to everyone, James and Lena have chemistry.

These so called feelings of James felt out of the blue for Kara unlike how everyone pushed the idea and the fact that James isn't exactly pro-Lena to begin with was forgotten. They could hardly forge an acquiantance relationship. As far as she knew, Lena wasn't entertaining any of it and pretty much just shrugged it off. Apparently, she felt otherwise. Feeling cheated that Kara thought wrong would be another topic she'll dwell on next time.

Kara remained struck even after Lena and James had pulled apart. Lena turned to Kara's direction and found her.

"Hey, Kara." She smiled on her way to Kara which is way too normal like Kara isn't there at all to have witnessed the scene. Kara can see James over Lena's shoulder, head twisting around and obviously embarrassed as opposed to Lena's compose.

"Hi." Kara flailed her arms awkwardly, unsure how to catch an incoming Lena, but the latter pulled Kara in a quick embrace. "So, last night was certainly not unforgettable. What happened again?" Hopefully, Lena would pick up that Kara wanted a brief recap on how things suddenly ended up to her and James kissing.

"To you, it is. You went hard. And to answer your question, you were half asleep the entire time that we did more with taking care of you like a baby than actually enjoying the late hours."

"I see." Kara nodded, pursing her lips. "You and James? That's....new." She decided to address the elephant in the room and get it over with.

"Sorry you had to find out like that. I did give you the heads up." Lena tilted her head, pouting like a puppy in that angle. "You're okay with this, right?"

Kara swallowed a thick lump on her throat that tasted like acid and her face couldn't mask it. What a way to be subtle with her disapproval. But Kara always got skittish and nervous when it came to big news, so she just saved it with a little laugh that's more of a cough. The last thing she wanted is to prolong this discussion.

"My two friends dating? Yeah, I support it. Hundred and one percent." Kara punched a fist in the air, pulling The Breakfast Club ending that she regretted in the end because it didn't make sense.

Lena let out a sigh. "Thank god. We were most worried of your reaction."

"I'm guessing I'm the first one to know?" Kara is just really throwing out that question like a bone and see if James would bite it because he hasn't said a word since. Of course she's the first one to know or else, Winn would have already bombarded her phone with texts in caps on her way here.

"Yes, Kara. Although we would really appreciate it if you give us the honor of telling everyone." That came out like Lena is asking permission and also kind of presuming Kara is a sneak. No offense taken though.

"Lena, it's none of my business. It's your relationship to announce, so...."

"You really are my best friend. James and I are very lucky to have you."

It's too early to tell but it's official, Lena Luthor is the spokeperson of the relationship.

Lena bid her farewell as she has to rush to a board meeting at L-Corp. James walked his new girlfriend to the elevator and mouthed a thank you to Kara while leaving.

So Kara is left alone in that empty office and there remained no soul to tell her deepest secrets that's been suffocating her.

Kara seemed to always find herself in a complicated spot. There was James whom she had heart eyes on since his first day. They had this tension between them which she almost acted on, but never had it in her because he was still with Lucy that time.

Then there's Cat Grant who had a shift in career as the House Speaker of the President and only upon her absence did Kara realize she harbored feelings for her mentor/boss, as if that alone didn't make it any weirder.

And now...now there's Lena Luthor who swept her off of her feet, took her breath away and all that. Lena Luthor, her best friend and confidant. Lena Luthor who's currently dating her friend James and once again, Kara is in a position where she just had to hide her feelings and quietly move on whilst acting happy and fine with everything that's been going on around her.

 

"Finally, right?" Winn gushed over Lena and James who are cozied up on the couch.

They're all gathered in Kara's kitchen for a refill of their drinks. Everyone has spoken their minds about the new couple. Sam claimed she's the one who really made it possible. Alex is pretty cool about it, saying that it would be nice for Lena to have something like this to lean on.

All except Kara who'd rather be mum about it than say something and found Alex's thought a bit offensive, like the amount of times Kara has been there for Lena has been discredited.

So, they had their eyes on her while she's swirling her red wine, waiting for Kara's comment because duh, she's Lena's best friend and her comment mattered most.

"Right, James and Lena. U-unexpected. But good, you know. James got the girl, again. So maybe that's kind of....not unexpected." Kara dwindled by the end, realizing soon how irrelevant that was. She's in her usual element, stuttering her way through the small talk.

Sam and Winn have dispersed to the living room to prepare for game night leaving Alex with a (sulking) Kara.

"Talk to me." Alex lowered the volume of her voice to keep the rest from picking up their conversation.

"What?" Kara did her best to pretend nothing's wrong.

"You think I wouldn't notice the broken sentences?"

Kara turned her head away as though that would be enough to avoid this sudden confrontation.

"Kara, it's me. And judging your reaction, you're not as happy as you should be about Lena and James." There's certainty in Alex's voice, not even second guessing and just laying it all out to her sister. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

Of all the things Kara couldn't fight, one of them is a blush. The corner of Alex's lips upturned as she witnessed the red filling Kara's cheeks.

Kara is in panic and thank god she managed to do so internally. How the hell did Alex know? Kara did a good job, or so she thought, putting a lid on her feelings. It's been two years since she realized she saw Lena more than just a friend. Otherwise, Alex would have known about James and Cat as well. Oh, and that she's not totally straight.

Kara worked her jaw, finding words to save her. "I'm not jealous, okay? This is crazy talk." What other way to go but to deny it, right?

"It's okay to be jealous, Kara. You spend so much time with the first girl that you became best friends with and now that her attention's gonna be divided, it's understable to feel you might get neglected."

She never thought she'll be able to breathe properly until that. "You were talking about...that?"

"What else?" Alex shrugged.

Kara suddenly felt stupid but relieved. "That's one of them." She mumbled.

Kara ultimately decided to bottle her feelings even if it meant not being completely honest with Alex. She didn't want to get caught up in the middle of things. She called it her own version of self-preservation. It took time for Kara to fit in and after more than a decade, she finally felt like she belonged. Kara didn't want to screw that up just because she has petty romantic feelings.

"I want to be happy for them. Truly. The last thing I wanted is to be the villain in their love story."

"But?"

"James is a good person. He also hated Lena. He wasn't a big fan of her. So him liking her....I really don't see how that makes sense, especially coming from Lena's perspective. I mean, if I were her, I would find it hard to be with someone who might possibly doubt my intentions."

"Wow, I didn't know Kara Danvers is capable of being harsh." Alex almost laughed at Kara's blurt of disapproval.

"I'm serious, Alex."

"Obviously, his impression has changed greatly. You helped with that, remember? Besides, she probably knows what she's doing. She's Lena Luthor." It's a little weird hearing the abundant confidence Alex has over Lena when she's one of the skeptics which previously left Kara all alone on Team Lena.

"Yeah, I know." Kara's eyes landed on Lena who's laughing so graciously, her palm brushing over James' shoulder. Maybe she just cared too much about Lena, go lengths for her that only Kara would take even if it's beyond her right. "She's happy though. I guess that's the important thing here."

For the first time, Kara and Lena didn't pair up for Charades. James and Lena (of course) coupled up and Winn and Sam are together. Kara's completely out of it, resulting to a frustrated Alex who got paired with her. Losing to Lena is justifiable but losing to Winn, it's ridiculous.

Kara did say this morning that she's not getting drunk again after the whole alien drink disaster it brought to her, but Rao, how tempting it is to just let loose and forget this pang of jealousy that's eating her up.

Game night ended sooner than expected and wished each other early goodnights. Kara busied herself cleaning up her kitchen while her visitors streamed out her door. Once the floor's clear, Kara thought of changing her clothes, pulling her longsleeve by its hem on her way to the bed. Then Lena came out of her bathroom.

Kara's shirt is lifted halfway. It took her a while to process the fact that she's exposed some skin in front of Lena. The moment she's realized that situation, Kara is already beat red. "Shit." Kara pushed her clothing down and ironed it in place with her hands, embarassed enough that Lena nearly caught her naked.

Lena's eyes are wide at the sight along with a smirk. "Nice abs."

"Um, what-what are you still doing here?" Kara barely kept herself and her speech together. "I thought you left with James."

"I wanted to stay for a while." Lena said. "And talk, probably."

"About?"

"You know, James and I." Lena bit her lip, shy mentioning his name. "We never got into details. I know it's pretty fast."

"He really likes you so...." Kara tried not to roll her eyes at that.

"He does even though he was sure I'd turn him down for good, but he was determined and brave about it which won my heart." Lena is staring into distance while she spoke. "Considering that I'm me -"

"Lena, don't say that. James may have had certain opinions about you but you proved him wrong and now, he can see how amazing you are." _I am such a hypocrite._ "I bet James knows how lucky he is that you chose him." Kara's very own words stung her a little. Why can't she be James or anyone else that isn't Kara Danvers who's always in the most impossible of situations that prevented her from being happy?

"Thank you, Kara." Lena smiled to her. It's one of those smiles usually reserved for Kara only. "A little bird did tell me that you're jealous because you're going to have to share me from now on."

"Oh, Alex." Kara sighed.

"You know that's never happening, right? Not in any Earth as well." Lena swore, offering up her arms to Kara. The blonde girl succumbed to Lena's show of affection, embracing her as tightly as she could. It lasted longer than it should. Kara let her fingers tangle in the locks of Lena's hair behind and had a whiff of that floral scent Lena wore everyday. She allowed herself to fall for Lena even more, knowing her best friend won't be catching her.

 

 

Kara is binge-watching Elementary when someone knocked on her door. She lowered her glasses to peep through. She raced to the door knowing it's Lena.

"Hey," Kara grinned once she opened the door. She stepped aside to make way for Lena.

"I'm so sorry for coming in unannounced."

Lena shrugged her coat off and handed it to Kara, revealing the tight black dress that wrapped her figure perfectly. Her attention went straight to the television.

"Did I interrupt your self-time?"

"No. It's fine. I'm just rewatching it. Reliving the fun." After hanging Lena's coat on the rack she walked to the living room and picked up the remote to pause the show. Kara came to Lena's comfort, leading her to the kitchen and telling her to make herself feel at home. Kara opened up a can of beer and offered it to Lena. She's gonna go with the coffee, but judging from the bags under Lena's eyes, Kara didn't want to contribute more to Lena's lack of sleep.

"So, what can I do for you?" Kara occupied the stool next to Lena. It's 11pm. It isn't a normal hour for Lena to be here except game nights and family dinners. What's normal is Lena crunching numbers in her office and tinkering with tools until Kara paid her a visit in her balcony, scolding her to go home or at least offer a ride. Something's wrong and the longer Kara looked at Lena's eyes, she realized she had been crying.

"James and I broke up."

"O...kay?"

"We've been fighting-"

"What did he do?"

Kara is a ready to launch herself to the door and do god knows what to James but Lena quelled her, touching both her shoulders to ease her down. A smile managed to cut through Lena's sadness as she witnessed how Kara would always quickly act protective to anything that concerns Lena.

"He didn't do whatever it is you think he did. I promise." Lena went on and waited for Kara's body to relax on its own. "I'm actually the one who ended things. It was awful, Kara."

"I thought..." Kara hated being right that James might end up hurting her best friend.

"I didn't want to make everyone worry or start thinking differently of James because of me." It's impressive how, despite the unfortunate events in her life, Lena still tried her best to spare James' reputation even at her own expense. Kara couldn't help but bear a thought that Lena has been hurting all this time and she has finally reached the last straw.

"You know, I could've ignored this. But Kara, you do know how rare it is for a person to look past my last name and truly care for me for who I really am. Now that my heart has been crushed and all over the place, the rest of the world is about to have a blast about it." Lena shook her head mockingly.

Right there, Kara wanted to correct Lena. Someone, somebody cared for Lena and for everything that she is. Kara cared for her. The person Lena is looking for is right under her nose, but Kara couldn't say a word.

"I just find it so unfair the way James fronted himself like a victim by the typical Luthor wrath when in fact he's just a man who feared the idea of being emasculated."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you know he's jealous of you?"

Kara is taken aback. "Why would he..." She couldn't finish her sentence when Lena's hand cupped her cheek, a cold thumb grazing over her warm skin. And those green eyes moving about her face, like it's searching for something.

"You're so good, Kara."

She watched Lena's lips as the words fell. Kara didn't know how long she held her breath until her cheek felt empty and somehow seeking for Lena's touch again. She made a noise at the back of her throat as she sucked the air she lost.

"I didn't realize it before, then he began demanding more from me, that I should adore him more like my efforts aren't enough." Lena lowered her stare and it pained Kara to know that Lena must be punishing herself for something she should not be guilty of.

Looking back, Kara did notice the stiffness in Lena's body language and the nervousness that one would rarely associate with Lena as opposed to Kara's belief that when you're with the person you love, you let loose and sometimes even forget the world. But Kara chalked it up to Lena's nerves acting out because the public has never seen a Luthor parading romance.

"What does it have to do with me?" Inevitably, that's quite a self-centered move but this turn in their conversation didn't make sense to Kara. Why would James be jealous of her? It should be the other way around. He got the girl whereas Kara is held hostage by a belief that she will be living the rest of her life alone.

"Because he wanted be you, or better. He probably thought he could achieve that through me because I'm a Luthor. I was a charity case to him, like a stray dog he decided to take in. Suddenly, it was my fucking job to make him look good."

"I'm sorry." Kara mumbled.

"It's not your fault. He's his own person. You couldn't have done anything."

With all the things Kara is capable of doing, she felt so powerless and debilitated at that moment because the truth is that she could have done something. Instead, she chose to just stand idly by the side.

"Hey," Lena tipped Kara's chin up, the pout on Kara's lips is telling enough that she's ruminating and somehow taking it upon herself. Typical Kara. "Don't dwell on it so much, okay? I'm already feeling better just talking to you." Kara's sullen expression didn't seem to improve so Lena continued. "If you want to, you can throw him to space for me. Or is that too much?"

Kara stretched a smile, lulled by the look of comfort in Lena's eyes and the next thing that came out of her is something she could no longer take back.

"I love you."

"I know."

Kara felt the need to say it the second time so Lena will catch the true meaning. "I love you."

"Yes, Kara. I know."

Kara blinked a few times, the reality setting in while a lot of questions are fighting their way in.

Lena knew she had feelings for her. For the past two years covering up her agony, the confession and the energy she spent hiding felt pointless now.

"It's the reason why I was with James. Despite his ill-intentions and the fact that I was disillusioned by my own desperateness, he was brave about it."

"Unlike me." Kara admitted.

"Isn't it ironic?" Lena tilted her head, trying to meet Kara's line of sight.

Kara is in dread confronting her feelings like this, let alone doing it in front of Lena. "How long have you known?"

"Remember when you were drunk and I had to bring you home, the night before James and I got together?"

"Yeah. But I don't recall much from that night."

"You were slurring but you made yourself damn clear." Lena laughed at the memory that Kara couldn't relate to. "You told me you're in love with me and it's been killing you. But you....can't. You just can't." Lena cut herself short because even with the knowledge, there's the hint of embarassment from what felt like a rejection regardless the lacking of consciousness on Kara's part. "Then you've fallen asleep before I could say something."

"What was it?" Kara prodded even if she knew it won't end good for her.

Lena hesitated at first, then she looked at Kara with resolve. "That you're a coward and you can't keep sitting on the sidelines, watching the lives of others go on."

Kara responded with a nod to the truth she's known for a long time now and yet it hurt hearing from Lena.

"I didn't know what to do with myself. I couldn't take it if I hurt you, Lena." It isn't the most convincing excuse but it's all she got. It's one of her priorities and no matter how strong her feelings have been, she never let it win. Kara focused on her objective which is to protect Lena, even if it included protecting Lena from Kara herself.

"So you'd rather watch someone else hurt me instead?"

"No, that's not what I meant." Kara raised the volume of her voice, almost feeling out of breath. "I just don't know if I could give you what you deserve. I bring tragedy to people, my family and my friends. It's one of the reasons I try to save the city as much as I could so I can compensate for that." _And also because of you._ "Lena, you've already had your share of tragedies. I don't want to bring more to your plate and lose you eventually."

Kara didn't know the tears that welled her eyes until she felt its coldness rolling down her cheeks. It's such a ridiculous move to justify her actions like this, almost with hostility as though making herself look noble rather than what she really is - afraid. Afraid that Lena and all the people she loved wouldn't love her back.

At this very moment, Kara can feel that Lena is drifting away from her and Rao, she already missed her.

"I'm sorry, Lena." Kara said.

"You do know you're hurting me right now."

Kara shut her eyes close, praying for the sake of her heart.

"I'm not gonna leave, if that's what you think."

Kara opened her eyes, mind laden with questions.

"There's always gonna be pain, Kara. With the kind of life we live, it's gonna be a part of it. It just takes the right person to make even the most unpleasant of things worth it. Apparently, I was wrong about James. I thought it would be him because he did something you couldn't and I believed that was what I wanted that time. But he's not...he's not you, Kara. He's never gonna be you."

Lena's features flickered with longing that Kara didn't always see from the younger Luthor. She's been known for being closed off , her sharp edges and her stern that's meant to draw distance from people that could possibly exploit her due to her last name.

"I should get going now. This has already been much of a long day for me." Lena stood up but Kara stopped her from completely walking away, catching her by her wrist.

They're both drawn to each other's gaze, lenient to allow this proximity ignite the chemistry. Kara can hear the increasing pace of Lena's heartbeat that lured her closer, a shaky hand touching Lena's face. Kara leaned in a tentative manner, cautious that she might scare Lena away. Then her lips began to brush against Lena's, feeling a blow of air and Kara finally pressed a kiss as soft and slow as she could because she didn't want to rush even though it seemed she's already ran out of time and her shaking knees felt as if they're about to break. She's urged with the need to prove something to Lena through her passionate and searing kiss and the hands that mapped the body before her. She prayed it would resonate louder and clearer than what a string of sentences could. She wanted to make up for the time lost, for her cowardice and her lack of faith.

Kara maneuvered her feet and trapped Lena between the counter and her body, their clothes rustling with their movements and their noses bumping which made Lena smile. Lena parted her lips, welcoming more of Kara's ministrations by weaving her fingers through the locks of blonde, raking on her scalp invitingly and clutching a hand on Kara's waist that yanked the hero closer. Kara dragged her mouth to Lena's jaw then her neck, nipping the skin there that elicited a moan from the brunette. Lena grabbed Kara's head, sighing as she noticed her ocean-like eyes, heavy of emotions that piled up for years and now, Kara is freeing them.

"Kara, I want..." The words are barely out of Lena's mouth. Kara did not miss the way Lena is panting, taking it as a sign to deepen the kiss to harmonize with Lena's efforts.

Kara held Lena and carried her, hands firms on her hip and her thigh. She their entwined bodies to the bedroom. Kara wouldn't take the risk of walking through her living room, tripping and stumbling in the process even if they both memorized every inch of Kara's place from the numerous amount of sleepovers.

Lena is lying on her back with Kara who's carefully hovered above her. Kara pressed her forehead against Lena's, feeling the brunette's finger tucking loose strands of her blonde hair behind her ear. Kara gave the moment a pause because tomorrow, everything's gonna change.

 

Kara propped her chin on her hand, hair unkempt and a few buttons of her pajamas are loose which fortunately, Alex didn't pay any attention to when she arrived. Her donut (impossibly) remained untouched on her plate and she meekly stared at her cup of coffee. She breathed and had a waft of Lena's exquisite perfume that is yet to subside and it added another layer of pressure on Kara.

Lena left the other side of the bed cold but with traces of her familiarity. Kara looked for a note from Lena but, to her disappointment, she found none. She had zero messages from the CEO which is unusual because Lena would always bug her to stop by and bring her daily dose of coffee from Noonan's.

Kara already had an answer before she could even ask the question about last night.

Alex, who's now noticing the lack of chirpiness Kara wore in the mornings, spoke up.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Alex lifted her cup.

"I slept with Lena."

She ducked her head low, grimacing as she braced for Alex's wild reaction. There's only a stretch of silence that could have led Kara to repeat herself then came the sound of choking.

"You did what?" Her eyes buldged open, putting down her cup that nearly spilled from the hastiness.

"You heard me, Alex. It just...happened." Kara said it in the most casual tone when there's nothing casual about it.

"Just happened? And what about James?" Alex's disbelief is all over her tone.

"They're technically broken up."

Kara felt disgusted using that reason to absolve herself. She wouldn't even consider that as one of the causes that should make her feel somewhat guilty.

Yes, best friends do end up sleeping together at some point and circle back to the friendship again. No harm done. But her and Lena, they're not exactly built for that. She can't speak on Lena's behalf, but Kara has a good grasp of Lena's personality to tell that she's certainly not okay with it. Of course, the fact that Lena's absent at first light of the day spoke volumes. Lena had this duty to do the right thing, compelled by the atrocities surrounding her name. What they did last night isn't right no matter how it felt like it is for Kara and for the reasons that she wanted Lena to feel loved.

"You don't know?" Kara asked when Alex made no comment.

"I found out like how every people did except you who's already shagging her while the news spread." Just like Lena said, the media is on a witchunt against her. The second thing Kara did this morning is check the news sites and they're already calling Lena names.

"Alex." Kara isn't really in the mood for jokes.

"Sorry. I just wanna inject humor into all this." Alex brought her hands in their in surrender. "Who would've guessed, you know? I can't picture you as the home wrecking type or-"

"As far as I'm aware, I didn't wreck anything." Kara isn't so sure about that one every time she's reminded that she woke up today and Lena is gone.

"On a serious note, Kara, it must be just hours when they broke up and you already got into her pants afterwards. What I don't get is how could this happen? It's so out of nowhere. I mean, have you always liked her?"

Kara opened her mouth but Alex interrupted her in a snap.

"And before you go all defensive and accusive, I know Lena is great but-"

"Yes, Alex. I'm crazy about her."

Alex let out a nervous breath, her shoulders dropping while Kara unraveled right before her eyes. What's worse is, Alex instantly realized that this isn't some recent discovery of Kara. Her sister isn't the brightest when it came to lying and keeping secrets. Alex would have known just by looking at Kara, but not if Kara strongly believed in something such as Kara thinking that locking up her feelings is for the better.

"You're in love with Lena."

And yet, even after last night, Kara couldn't say the same for Lena. Maybe it was a huge misunderstanding, mostly on Kara's part. Lena was in a vulnerable state with fresh scars from a broken heart. Lena hoped to find some sense of solace and Kara was coincidentally there and willing.

Days turned weeks. Kara decided not to force the situation on Lena. She has a lot to deal with which Kara completely understood even if Lena isn't talking to her. The repercussions of breaking up with James to retrieving the public attention back to L-Corp instead of her disastrous private life. Kara can wait and give Lena fhe space she needed. She's been waiting her whole life. She won't mind waiting a little bit longer.

It paid off because in a random Sunday night, Lena visited her, donned in ripped jeans and a red flannel. She's such a sight that Kara simply stared at her for ten seconds straight before saying something.

"Lena, what brought you here?" Kara almost forgot when she stepped a foot forward to pull Lena in an embrace, but she stopped herself soon before making that mistake.

Lena walked inside with reluctant steps, unsure if this is the place where she should be. She turned around and faced Kara who's doe eyes looked softly at her.

"I missed you." Lena spoke, cutting through the thick air.

"It's okay, Lena." Kara smiled, hoping that would make her tears less obvious.

"I had to fix some things. I'm sorry if-"

"You don't have to explain." Kara wouldn't have it to hear Lena blame herself. "I messed up too. In fact, I made yours even worse on top of everything else you had to handle. If there's anyone who's really at fault here, it's me."

Lena didn't speak, so Kara tried again.

"Can we just forget it and get things back to the way they were?"

The sob is evident in her voice, Kara might as well be on her knees and beg. For someone known by the world for giving hope, Kara didn't possess a sheer of it.

"Kara."

The hero heard Lena whisper. Kara steeled her heart.

"I don't want to forget it. I don't want to get things back to the way they were."

Kara's head dipped low when Lena seemed to be making her way to the door. No, she didn't have it in her heart to see Lena walk away and be gone forever. If this is goodbye, then Kara didn't want any part of it. She loved Lena too much to just give up and let her go. But Kara had her chance and the many opportunity to tell her but chose rather to miss it. Kara only wished she did more. At least, she can say she tried and live without that aching regret. Now, she's unable to do something to stop losing Lena completely or else, Lena would hate her. Kara didn't like the thought of it one bit.

Kara focused her senses to the sound of the city, friends talking and yelling, the rush of traffic and speeding cars. All that she could listen to in a mile radius and away from the echo of Lena's heels disappearing the farther she's out of Kara's reach and the hurt that's soaking through her bones.

Kara found herself succeeding to deviate her mind until a hand guided her face. Lena is standing in front of Kara, her thumb running over Kara's lips and kissed her, pouring her intentions and desires into the gesture. "I want this. I want you, Kara."

Kara is at loss for words and moving felt impossible, captivated by the reality that Lena is only inches away, breathing close and her eyes are green as ever.

"I love you, Kara. Do you understand?"

Kara nodded with a tearful smile. She kissed Lena frantically and hugged her tight as if the girl might change her mind. Lena giggled in between the kiss and Kara caught that.

"What is it?" Kara asked, curious of what she's done to be worth that carefree laugh that's music to her ears.

"I'm not going anywhere." Because like Lena, Kara had doubts towards herself.

"I know. I just need to feel you closer."

"I'm here. I'll always be." Lena's lips crashed onto Kara's.

And in a heartbeat, Kara believed that.


End file.
